sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia
__TOC__ Average body build with slight muscle tone (not very noticeable). In public she carries herself with the confidence and detachment she was raised to show. With her friends she is very laid back and casual. General Personality She's a little cautious when it come to making friends. It's hard to tell who wants to be her friend just for the connections. When she finally opens up to someone she is a very lighthearted and caring person. Otherwise she comes off as sarcastic and slightly self-absorbed (since she tends to not interact with others unless she has too) : Good Traits: Fiercly loyal to her true friends : Bad Traits: Tends to space off when people are talking to her. : Quirks: Has a secret stash of Marvel comic books in a shoebox under her bed, and has ADOB (Attention deficit oooo a boy!) syndrom Hopes She hopes to be able to find and rescue her father from his kidnappers (and on occasion she wants to rescue her stepmother). She hopes that one day Robin will realize that she likes him in more than the friendship kind of way and will like her back. Fears She fears the dark because her mind and imagination tends to make her see or hear things that aren't there in the dark. Failing to find and rescue her father (and her stepmother) Losing her dear friends in any way. Memorable Quote(s) "Right! Priorities!" -Typically said whenever someone snaps her out of lala land. Family : Mother: Diana Ethans - deceased : Father: Robert Ethans - alive - kidnapped : Sibling(s): none : Other: Victoria Ethans - stepmother - alive - kidnapped Friends : Dick Grayson/Robin- Since her father and Bruce are close friends Sara and Dick have met often at events and even go to school together. After the kidnapping Sara realizes that Robin is Dick. They didn't get along very well when she first joined the team, but after awhile they learned to become friends. During their kidnapping on Mother's Day, their bond grew even stronger and is on its way to a more than friendship stage. Megan & Artemis- When Sara first joined the team Megan was the first to welcome and befriend her. Artemis soon warmed up to her and three have been close friends since then. Enemies The people who kidnapped her when she was ten and recently kidnapped her Father and stepmother. Love Interest Orientation-Straight She never really thought much on what kind of guy she's looking for. Though he'd probably have to be rather cocky and confident to withstand her sarcastic nature and keep her intriuged. : Past: none : Current: crushing on Robin : Powers & Skills Main Role: Support-Distraction Sub Role: Support-Other : POWER/ABILITY 1: Communicate telepathically with plant life. PROS: Plants can send her "messages" about what's going on. CONS: Like with all powers if she uses it too much too quickly it can seriously drain her. POWER/ABILITY 2: Control over plant growth and movement. PROS: She make the plants grow or move in a way to help her fight. CONS: Like with all powers if she uses it too much too quickly it can seriously drain her. Weapons She has a small canvas bag attached to her belt full of "Seed bombs" (a small mesh pouch full of moist soil and various seeds) She uses these by throwing them at an enemy and having the plant inside grow rapidly. Prefers thorny plants for this. She also has a whip handle attached to her belt that Alfred helped her to design. It's partially full of soil and when a seed is added she can create a vine whip. Other Equipment Hero / Protagonist Fighting Style She likes to stay at a distance and avoid physical contact with opponents. When forced to fight up close she tends to do a lot of dodging and uses plant vines etc. as whips and such. : Strengths: : She's rather good at sneaking up on enemies to surprise attack them. : 'Weaknesses: ' : Not very strong physically, and if she's not paying attention it's easy to sneak up on her. Sara is the daughter of a rich CEO of a technology company that is partnered with Wayne Enterprises. Her mother died when she was three and her father remarried a few years later. She and her step-mom do not get along at all. When she was ten she was kidnapped and experimented on. The experiments led to her superpowers. Once the group who kidnapped her saw that she had developed superpowers they released her. No one ever figured out who exactly kidnapped her or why they let her go. The family has kept it a secret that Sara has these powers. Now three years later her family has been receiving threatening messages from another mysterious group. They said that they were coming to take Sara so they could examine the development of her powers and use her as weapon. They said it would happen at a buisness party her parents were holding, the tone of the message was daring them to ask for help. Her parents got ahold of the Justice League and told them about the messages, leaving out why they wanted Sara, and asked for help to prevent the abduction. Batman was the only one available to watch over the party. The party was attacked by many dark figures. Batman was unable to get all three of the Ethans to safety, and her father and step-mother were abducted in hopes that Sara would try to exchange herself for them. Batman was left with finding a way to protect Sara while he tried to figure out where her parents were and what they wanted. Sara was sent to live with her Godfather, who just happened to be Bruce Wayne. After another kidnapping attempt was made, this one nearly suceeding, Sara decided that it was time she learn to use her gifts. Since the mansion was often left empty Sara was able to train herself without notice, and on some nights she would dress in black and go out to "play" vigilante. The Team was sent to investigate this new hero wannabe. Once caught Sara admitted to having meta abilities and knowing Batman and Robins secret identities. She informed them of her reasons and that even if they didn't agree she would find a way to continue her "training." At first Batman refused to allow her train, but Canary informed him that if he didn't train Sara she would. Batman relented and took Sara under his wing. She was not allowed to join The Team untill he believed she was ready. She is actually the spin off of another fan character of mine for the marvel universe named Sara Darkholme. I created her for the Young Justice universe about an hour before finding the SGPA ^.^ Gaia ageline.jpg|Gaia Ageline|link=http://jesuschick09.deviantart.com/gallery/653934#/d3jfrxu Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Profiles Category:Characters